uncgfandomcom-20200215-history
Residence Halls
UNCG Residence Halls Living on campus at UNCG is a great way to meet friends and get involved, not to mention that being just a short distance away from the academic buildings means getting to those early morning classes is a breeze for residential students! Although there is no requirement for students of any classification to live on campus, over 5,000 Spartans choose to live in a residence hall every single year. There are three different styles of on-campus housing, and there are five residential "neighborhoods" on campus with 24 total residence halls . College Avenue The four residence halls along the pedestrian mall known as College Avenue are the oldest residential buildings on campus. These halls are centrally located near the Fountain View dining hall, the Elliot University Center, Jackson Library, and several academic classroom buildings. *'Guilford '''is a three-story traditionalstyle residence hall located on the northwest side of College Avenue. Guilford is home to the Strong Residential College, a two-year living-learning community for first- and second-year students that focuses on sustainability. *[[Mary Foust|'Mary Foust']]' is a three-story traditional-style residence hall located on the northeast side of College Avenue. It is home of the Warren Ashby Residential College, a two-year living-learning community focused on leadership and creativity. * 'North and South Spencer '''together make up a two-story traditional-style residence hall located on the west side of College Avenue. "The Spencers," as they are jointly called, are one of the longest university residence halls in the country. North Spencer is the residential home of first-year members of the Lloyd International Honors College, and South Spencer houses the Honors Collaborative, which allows Honors and non-Honors Spartans to live together as roommates. Gray Drive The eight residence halls along Gray Drive are paired communities: *'Phillips/Hawkins 'is a co-ed freshman hall on the north end of Gray Drive overlooking Peabody Park. Home of the International House (I-House), programming includes a variety of cultural, social, and language-learning opportunities (foreign films, international dinners, etc.). *'Moore/Strong is home of the Make A Difference (MAD) House, a freshman-sophomore living/learning community focusing on volunteerism to create positive change in the community. *'Weil/Winfield '''is located on the north end of the Quad near the tennis courts, intramural recreation fields, and the outdoor basketball and beach volleyball courts. Very nice with remodeled bathrooms. *'Ragsdale/Mendenhall features beautifully paneled lounges and remodeled bathrooms. The Housing & Residence Life central office is located here. This residence hall is a freshman only dorm, and the lounge in Ragsdale is used throughout the day as a conference room and students are not always allowed access to it. High Rises The three tall towering halls visible from North Drive near the McIver Street Parking Deck are known as the high rise dorms. In June and July these halls house students attending various athletic camps, Summer Music Camps, and the DCL All Arts & Sciences Camps. *'''Cone, also known as the "ConeZone" is one of the more social residence halls. There is always someone having a good time. The staff are great in terms of building community within the building. There are two elevators that take residentes to all nine floors. Cone is also home of the Leaders Emerging and Developing (LEAD) program open to students of all academic majors interested in achieving both their academic and leadership potential. Cone is also home to the Sororities on campus. *'Grogan '''is home of the Grogan College living/learning community. Mostly freshman with the exception of the 7th and 8th floor. Generally each floor has a learning community "theme." Grogan is the party dorm. The elevators tend to be possessed. *'Reynolds 'is home of the First Year Experience (FYE) living/learning community. All who live here are freshmen. The Quad The seven halls between Gray Drive and West Drive which form a quadrangle with a courtyard in the middle is known as the Quad. Conveniently located near the dining hall and fountain plaza. The entire Quad has been renovated and reopened Fall of 2012. All the dorms have air conditioning and the rooms are either single suite or a double suite with no more than four people sharing a bathroom. All dorms have a full kitchen on the first floor and have elevator access. The sororoties don't really live in the Quad anymore and have been relocated elswhere. *'Bailey 'is on the west side overlooking the tennis courts and soccer stadium. *'Coit 'is on the north east side across from Mendenhall. *'Cotten 'is on the east side near the Spartan Chariot bus stop where Gray Drive curves into North Drive. *'Gray 'is on the southeast side near the fountain plaza. *'Hinshaw 'is on the southwest side across from HHP and the tennis courts. *'Jamison 'is on the northwest side overlooking the tennis courts and soccer stadium. *'Shaw 'is on the south end of the Quad near Walker Avenue. It's become the main focal point for the entire Quad in that it has study rooms, elevator access, and presentation rooms available for conferences and events. Most of the Quad events are hosted at Shaw. Spring Garden Street There are two university-operated apartment communities in the southwest quadrant of campus near the intersection of Spring Garden Street and Aycock Street. A third facility soon will be constructed nearby. Residents are typically upper classmen: juniors, seniors, and graduate students. *'Spring Garden Apartments 'has 400 fully furnished 4-bedroom units and an underground parking garage. The bedrooms are a little small but the common areas and kitchens are a decent size. Has a small grocery store on the bottom floor. Also, pretty quiet place to live, since mostly juniors/seniors/grad students live here. *'Tower Village 'is located near the UNCG water tower. 300 students live here in 4- and 5-bedroom suites, each complete with mini-kitchens. Rooms are small and somewhat sketch but the apartment suite floor plans are nice compared to traditional corridor dorms. *'Jefferson Suites 'is the New Residence Hall that will house its first 403 sophomores in the 2011-12 academic year. A variety of room plans are available, but, in general, there are six single suites and eight double suites per typical floor and there are six floors in total. The single suites include four single rooms that share a two bathrooms and a common area in three different configurations. Single rooms have full-sized beds. The double suites offer two double-occupancy rooms, each with its own bathroom and a shared common area, in two different configurations. The double rooms offer extra long twin beds. The ground floor of the building will house a large multi-purpose room, recreation room, two classrooms, two faculty offices and a full kitchen. The first floor of the Jefferson Suites will also be home to a Bojangles and other retail spaces. Every floor has a full kitchen, study room, practice room, and a room for trash disposal. A large combined laundry room/study room is available on the second floor and overlooks the large multi-purpose room on the first floor. Spartan Village '''Spartan Village T'he newest apartment-style housing from Housing and Residence Life is called Spartan Village and consists of Haywood, Highland, Lee, and Union Halls. Spartan Village offers single bedrooms in two- and four-bedroom apartments. Conveniently located along Lee Street near the Lofts on Lee apartments, Spartan Village has become a new standard for campus living. Headline text Category:Article stubs